You Took me Away
by sasunaru-eater
Summary: Sasuke had always lusted over his petite friend Naruto, but what happens when Sasuke ends up being a vampire? What if he forcefully takes Naruto from everything in order to get what he wants? After all, an Uchiha always gets what he wants.
1. Chapter 1

"Sss-stop!" The blond howled as he braced himself on a nearby tree, he was desperately trying to shove the raven haired teen off of him. Said teen continued to lap up the blood from the wound he just made on the boys neck. Licking his fangs he leaned even closer towards the blond till he was fully pressed into the tree.

"Your mine **now**." The raven smirked, "Naruto, do you know what will happen next?" he only got a whimper in reply. "Well…now that your mine I will be taking you how does that sound? Hmmm?" Naruto began to sob and pull away from the raven teen.  
"Nnn-ooooo! I…I want t-to stay he-here!" Naruto sobbed, "P-please! I don't want to g-go Sas-sasuke!" He was then lifted bridal style and disappeared with Sasuke in a pool of dark smoke.

* * *

It had been two days since Naruto was kidnapped by seemingly his best friend, who without a doubt was a vampire. Now Naruto laid in a huge double king sized bed, he was weak, he wasn't eating... he didn't want any food.

Sasuke came in wearing black skinny jeans and a black T-shirt. He walked over to the bed. Naruto twitched and quickly curled into a ball on the far side of the bed. Sasuke set down the food on the bed side table and tugged the blanket down revealing his beautiful uke. Naruto had been bathed and smelled of lavender, he was wearing a silk white robe and baby blue socks and mittens that were impossible to get off unless Sasuke took them off. Naruto was forced to wear these so he would remain weak and not be able to struggle against Sasuke or until he submitted and became the ravens. Either way, Naruto now belonged heart and soul to the vampire.

Said raven picked the blond up, Naruto struggled with all his might which wasn't much due to the arranged Naruto into a comfortable position on his lap. He took the food from the tray and began to force feed Naruto. If he wasn't going to eat, he would make him! Sasuke growled when Naruto refused to swallow the given bread, so he did the next best thing, he yanked Naruto's head back and kissed him. Using his skilled tongue he push the bread down the struggling boy's throat. After this happened a few more times Naruto went limp and let Sasuke feed him. He was hungry so he might as well just eat now.

Little did Naruto know, Sasuke had managed to slip a small white pill into his mouth. "Now, lets have some fun!" Sasuke said brightly carrying a hazy Naruto back to the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto was thrown on to the large bed once again, he tried to crawl away from Sasuke but ended up fumbling with his malfunctioning limbs and toppling forward. The raven chuckled and took this as an opening and covered the blonds body with his own. He loomed over the smaller twitching mass who peeked out from under the raven's chest with misty eyes. He was having difficulty clearing the fog that covered his mind. Naruto continued to glare and eventually Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed the hems of the robe and ripped it off. Naruto was terrified, not only because he was certain that the raven would rape him but also because Sasuke would stoop so low as to drug him! He promptly pushed his hips down on to the mattress making it difficult for Sasuke to remove the rest of the clothing off his uke.

"Come on, come on!" Sasuke nearly wined when he couldn't remove the rest of the robe. He then attached himself to Naruto's neck and harshly began to suck and bite. On instinct Naruto bucked up in order to get Sasuke off, unfortunately that also gave way for Sasuke's hand to cup Naruto's ass and switch their positions, Naruto was now lying on top of Sasuke. Naruto 'eeped' and tried to get off, but realized that even if he managed to get off Sasuke, the vampire would be able to catch him easily and would have more access to his (ahem!) private parts. So more or less, he clung to Sasuke like he was his life line. At first Sasuke was pleased and thought Naruto was giving in to his desire, but cursed himself for not realizing that now he couldn't pleasure Naruto in this position. He got up and leaned on all fours leaving Naruto to dangle in midair. "Aahhnnn…" he whimpered as all his remaining energy left him due to the socks and mittens. He gripped tightly onto Sasuke's back and trembled, he couldn't hold onto him like this for much longer.

* * *

Sasuke watched the pitiful display of his Naruto, who was trying to protect his purity by weakly clamping on to his chest. He knew that the magical restraints he put on the blond were taking effect and that Naruto soon would be nothing but a writhing mass that would be too weak to struggle. His smirk deepened as Naruto slid down further, he couldn't wait till the blond couldn't hold on anymore. He thought of multiple ways to pleasure the blond till he was writhing and begging for more. First he would litter his uke with kisses, give him a hand job maybe, after a blow job to get him excited again he would abuse Naruto's prostate until he was crying for Sasuke to stop teasing. Once the blond was desperate enough he would pound the boy into the mattress till he came...

**HARD**


	3. Chapter 3

This is a chapter with yoai in it!  
WARNING!  
MAJOR NOSEBLEED AREA!  
enjoy!

* * *

Needless to say, Sasuke wasted no time when Naruto finally fell back onto the bed. He ripped the rest of the robes off with ease, and then attached himself to the blonds neck once more. As he created multiple angry red marks on Naruto's neck he began to play with his ukes nipples by pinching and twisting the dusty nubs, relishing the small whimpers and moans that escaped the blonds delicate lips. Sasuke leaned in letting his already hard clothed erection rub against Naruto's limp naked one "hnnn…ah!" Naruto and Sasuke both moaned due to the friction. While Naruto continued to try to subside his moans the raven haired teen rubbed their cocks together more harshly, waiting for Naruto to get slightly hard, he needed at least something to work off of. Naruto opened his mouth to protest only to have Sasuke clamp his mouth onto his. Sasuke then pried Naruto's mouth open and slipped his tongue in, coaxing for Naruto's tongue to play as well. When he refused, Sasuke let out a low growl only to see his uke stiffen and begin to shudder and whimper like a trapped animal.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto who was a trembling mess, "Naruto" the raven whispered in a sweet sing-song voice that probably only Naruto would hear, "kitten, won't you play with me?" He hummed against the blonds neck, licking the shell of Naruto's ear, _'the drug should be taking more effect soon'_ Sasuke thought as he looked at Naruto's misty eyes. "Your eyes are beautiful, so blue, and so… emotional. Tell me what you want, all your desires, I will fulfill them for you, I will make you happy, and pleasure you."

Naruto weakly pushed against Sasuke's chest "I don't want to be pleasured!" he wined.

Sasuke let lose a deep silky chuckle and whispered harshly into Naruto's ear, "That's not what your body is telling me…" as he grabbed Naruto's semi hard length and stroked it from the base to the tip and dipped his figure into the slit at the head bringing it to life.

"No! Ah!...ssss!...S-stop! Hnngh! It feels weird!" Naruto continue to gasp and writhe under Sasuke who was deeply amused.

"You're so sensitive; I'm going to guess you've never touched yourself so in the end this **is** a new experience to you." He proved his point by gently squeezing the base of Naruto's shaft while fingering the slit. This caused Naruto to scream in bliss and grip the sheets under him, as Sasuke continued his ministrations he watched as Naruto legs twitched and arms flail blindly for something to hold on to, which happened to be Sasuke himself. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and continued to moan as the ravens strokes became harder and faster. Along with this Sasuke began to fondle Naruto's balls while he sat up and placed Naruto on his lap. He turned Naruto around so his back leaned onto Sasuke's chest, he pinned the blonds arms to his sides by wrapping the younger teen in his own arms and began to stroke Naruto's shaft again. Fifteen minutes passed with nothing but Sasuke stroking Naruto until his uke was a trembling mess of need.

"C-cum! I… AH! I have to…Nnngh! I can't, STOP! AH! No, no more Sasuke!"

"But you clearly are enjoying this." Sasuke whispered as he sucked on Naruto's ear lobe, "Don't worry, I'll let you cum as much as you want. You don't even have to do anything but I do have more planned in order to pleasure you." He gave one last harsh squeeze to Naruto's length.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screeched as he came to completion, his seed covering Sasuke's hand and spoiling the sheets beneath them. Sasuke laid his uke down gently on the bed as he removed the socks and mittens. He left a trail of light buttery kisses from the sole of Naruto's foot to the palm of his hands. He then leaned over to the bed side table and took out some silk ropes and tied his uke up before he could snap out of his after-glow. He tied Naruto's small hands to the intricate head board and then tied his dainty ankles to the posts to keep him taught.

"I promise you that this will feel a lot better than what I just did." Naruto gave him a tired but scared look, "Look at you, your pink all the way to your chest! Do I really please you that much?" Sasuke smirked when he realized that the drug was finally taking full effect, Naruto was trying to buck up into Sasuke so he could get some friction like he did before. He let out a disappointed whimper when he couldn't move "Don't worry I'll give you some real friction!" Sasuke said as he removed his shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers. He bent down and let out a brief blow of air on to Naruto's limp member making it twitch slightly. He then kissed the tip and did a few teasing licks before digging his tongue into the abused slit.

"HIIII! Gah!... nuuu…Haa!" Naruto Gasped as Sasuke gave his manhood another kiss.

"Does it feel good?" Sasuke said as he licked the precum off the tip before taking the whole shaft into his mouth and massaging the bottom with his tongue. Naruto let out a long moan his toes curled and uncurled due to the pleasure. He began to pant harder and harder as Sasuke hummed around his length. He then gave a long, ungodly suck that must have lasted a few minutes. This caused Naruto to bend upwards in a 'U' shape and scream to the heavens, but he didn't cum. Sasuke was squeezing the base of the length as he untied Naruto's ankles. He kissed his ukes thighs and positioned his legs so they were over Sasuke's shoulders.

"Don't cum yet, I think you'll enjoy this more." Sasuke said with a deep smirk spreading across his face. He dove down and began to deep throat Naruto before he could say anything. He bobbed his head up and down while holding Naruto's hips down. He relished the screams the blond was making, with his heavenly voice being tainted with sinful pleasure. Sasuke began to scrape his teeth lightly on Naruto's length, the smaller boy came in no time. Sasuke greedily lapped up all of his ukes milk. He continued to palm Naruto's cock, trying to bring it back to life once more. While doing this he untied Naruto's hands and looked up from what he was doing to see a very tired looking blond who was trembling violently, Naruto was trying to push away the offending hand.

"I… can't… no more." Naruto pleaded as he felt Sasuke rub his erection semi-back to life. He gasped arching forward as he felt Sasuke put something up somewhere that was defiantly in his butt. He quickly shot his hand downward to find whatever was giving him this uncomfortable sensation.

"Wha-! What are you doing?!" Naruto croaked, he was still in shock with the whole sexual assault and kidnapping thing, but Sasuke now had two fingers up his butt. And if 1+1=2 then Naruto could quickly tell were this was going to happen soon.

"What does it look like? I'm stretching you." Sasuke said while kissing Naruto's neck tenderly, "We'll be making love soon, I don't want it to be to painful for your first time." He was now fully naked. Naruto's face paled as he saw the sheer size of Sasuke.

"NO! There is no way that's going in me!" Naruto screamed, he pulled his legs together, but saw white and flumped back on to the bed "AAAAAAAH!"

"Ah, it seems you helped me find your prostate!" Sasuke said cheerfully, he leaned in and whispered into Naruto's ear "I'm coming in with a finger you should be very scared of." He smirked cruelly as he began to abuse the spot by poking and rubbing it again and again till Naruto was crying, tears pouring out the corner of his eyes, he begged Sasuke to let him cum.

"Ah-ah-ah! Not yet!" Sasuke hummed as he removed his fingers and positioned himself at Naruto's twitching entrance hole. With one thrust he was only partially seated into Naruto who was screaming and crying for him to 'get out.' Sasuke winced at the tightness and continued forward watching his blond scream in agony. _'Damn it! I was so caught up in the moment I forgot to use the lube. It will be a miracle if I can bed him again!'_ Sasuke cursed himself for not being able to control himself. He looked down and quickly continued to whisper sweet nothings into a sobbing Naruto's ear. Naruto continued to cry, blood was trickling down his entrance onto Sasuke's thighs, he felt like he was being ripped in two! Sasuke waited and waited, Naruto was completely limp now due to the pain. All Sasuke could hear were his beloved's pained sobs. Once Naruto calmed down a bit, he went limp in Sasuke's tender hold, he was so tiered and in a lot of pain. Naruto let out another choked sob as he felt Sasuke move, he was done! He wanted Sasuke to stop! But he couldn't say anything, he was to tired. Sasuke didn't expect to be able to do much without hurting Naruto, however the tightness was bringing Sasuke closer and closer to the edge he was already nearing. _'At least I'll be able to cum in the end.'_ Sasuke pulled out partially and thrust back in pumping Naruto's cock in order to subside the pain. Naruto was already soaring to cloud 9 he couldn't hold on any more and came. Sasuke moaned as Naruto's muscles tightened around him as his uke came. Sasuke began to rock a semi-conscious Naruto on his lap to get more friction as he came in his uke.

Sasuke was sweat covered as he hovered over a curled up Naruto, who was still crying and trying to stop the blood that was trickling out of his entrance at the same time. Sasuke laid down next to Naruto on the bed and brought the blond closer to him. He covered the both of them in blankets and carefully tied Naruto's hands behind his back so he wouldn't escape. He turned Naruto over so he was facing the raven. Sasuke looked at Naruto's angelic face which looked broken now. Naruto stared at Sasuke with blood-shut eyes. Sasuke felt his heart brake in two when he saw how hurt Naruto looked as he tried to back away from his captor. 'Tried' may I repeat 'tried,' Naruto winced as fresh tears poured out the corner of his eyes at the pain that shot up his spine.

Sasuke gently brought Naruto back to his side and cradled him like a fragile piece of art. "Shh, it's okay now..." Sasuke cooed as Naruto sobbed and pulled at his restraints. "It's okay, I'll take care of you forever. You don't have to do anything. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Next time it will be better...next time." Naruto shuddered at the thought of a 'next' time. He would figure out what to do later. Right now he was so tired, that he would let himself sleep in his captors arms.


End file.
